Diabolik lovers: Let's Play a Game
by Grim Angel Reaper
Summary: A three chapter story of the 10 brothers along with Yui and my OC play three stupid games...Never have I ever, Truth or Dare, and Seven minutes in Heaven...Enjoy...please review or I will be sad..:(
1. Never have I Ever

**Hello fanfiction aliens... This entry was originally under my story called Dark little angle but I thought I would change it into a three chapter thingy...this includes my OC Anna who is a mute...Sooooo, now...**

**On ward Kevin... **

* * *

**First off... never have I ever**

(If you don't know the game look it up cause I am not explaining it)

Anna was in her room working on her homework when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up...she was not alone.

Sighing she took out her I pod and typed "I know that your in here."

" You're no fun" Kou pouts coming out of the shadows "What do you want?" I typed. He didn't answer my question, but instead threw me over his shoulder as if I weighed noting and flashed down to the living room where everyone was gathered..What the hell is this some kind of intervention? "What's going on?" I type cocking my brow "we are playing a game" Kou says enthusiastically "this is what we are here for" Subaru says anger creeping into his tone. ""I have homework so I'll be leaving now" I type already at the doors leading out of the room but Riji grabs my arm and stops me, "if we have to play this pointless game, then so do you" he drags me back. I pout and sit beside Shu and Laito, not the slightest bit happy with this..."Lets get this over with, the faster we finish the fast I can go to sleep...What is the game anyway?" "I am glad you asked...It's never have I ever" Kou says with a smile, I groan I put my head into my hands.. I hate this game someone always ends up humiliated.

Let the game begin!

"Never have I ever...gotten in a fight"

Everyone but Yui and Azusa raised the paper that says **I HAVE**. "That one was stupid" Ayato stated and for once I agreed with the tomato head.

"Fine then you can do the next one, Ayato" Kou pouted

"It will be better then yours...now...Never have I ever...touched a girls chest"...Now I was pissed.

Every one but me, Yui and Azusa raised the paper with **I HAVE** on it. I stood up and walked over to where Ayato was sitting and before anyone could stop me I punched him in the face, this caused Shu, Yuma, Kou, Laito, and even Subaru and Kanato to burst out loud laughing, while Riji tried to hide his amusement with a scowl but it was obvious that he found it funny to. I returned to my seat an glared at Ayato, "alright then why don't you do the next one, sassy pants" he said with irritation. I smirked, I could always make games like this really serious. I typed a rather dirty one "never have I ever been in bed with more then one person at a time" they all stared at me in shock then the signs went up **I HAVE** was held up by Laito (shocker! But we all knew it) Yuma, Kou and Kanato. My jaw dropped and so did Yui's "really.. I knew that Laito would but really I regret it" I typed. "It's your fault for asking that" Yuma said "anyway who's next?" Yui said trying to get off of it... and for once I was thankful. "I'll go" Laito spoke up...I got a bad feeling about this. "Never have I ever... worn sexy under wear" I face palmed ** I HAVE **I raised my sign slowly and the boys attention turned to me "are you wearing sexy under wear right now?" Ayato asked interested, I sighed and nodded, that really caught their attention. " Are you matching?" Yuma asked leaning in, I typed "yes..." "hmmmm I don't believe you...perhaps we should see to make sure your not lying."Yuma said.** They are all perverts! **I sigh "if I strip can I go back to my room... and not be disturbed for the rest of the night?" I typed. They all looked at each other and were all to eager to except "fine" I typed before quickly unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down, and undoing my shirt, until I was in my bra and under wear I walked to the door and opened it glancing back and the shocked boy who all had extreme nose bleeds. I chuckle and walk out, now I can be left in peace.

Third person:

The boys all stared at Anna as she walked out and thought the exact same thing.

**BEST GAME EVER!**

* * *

**What do you think..? Truth or dear and seven minutes in heaven coming by the end of this week hopefully so will the second chapter**

**Thanks for reading...Please review!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**So I thought about it and decsided to reload this as it's own story because it originally was under my story Dark little angel... **

**WARNING:THERE IS YAOI IN ONE SCENE...DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN DON'T READ SHU AND RIJI'S DARE ...anyway...**

**On ward Kevin...**

* * *

Third person:

Seeing how all of the boys loved how their last family game ended they decided to play another one the following day...

On the drive back to the mansion from night school the boys were all getting excited, not having told Anna or Yui that they had planned to play another game.

...Time passing

Back at the mansion Anna and Yui were in the kitchen fixing them selves a snack.. but then the power when out, _great did the boys forget to pay the electricity bill?_ Anna thought. The two blindly searched the kitchen for candles and a lighter... and somehow managed to find them...

Then they when arond seaching for one of the vampire brothers...

Yui practically jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud bang...

_I swear if this is some kind of prank then I am going to beat the shit out of those who are responsible_ Anna thought

The two went to the living room where they found the ten vampires in a circle. "Oi, it took you long enough..we've been waiting for you... get your asses over here" Ayato said

"W-what's going on?" Yui said nervously "we are playing another game" Shu said.. surprisingly he was fully awake. _KILL ME! _Anna thought.

Let the game begin...

(I decided to colect everyones answers before making them do truth or dare)

Yui: Truth

Shu: Dare

Riji: Dare

Kanato: Dare

Subaru: Dare

Laito: Truth

Ayato: Dare

Yuma: Dare

Kou: Truth

Azusa: Truth

Ruki: Dare

Finally Anna: Truth

All the boy seemed disapointed in Anna's chose "Mime-chan, why didn't you pick dare?" Laito whinned. Anna typed "if I did you guys would probably make me strip again...or worse."

_Damn she saw right though us _the boys thought.

"Well let's start!" Kou said trying to hide his disappointment. "Yui ...have you ever kissed anyone?" Kou asked, _he is in capable of playing these types of games _Anna thought. Yui turned bright red and hesitated before shaking her head, "really Bitch-chan you've never kissed ANYONE..." Laito said and Yui blushed even harder "well then allow me to by you're first experience" he said leaning in, but Anna slapped him "as if I would let you give her your STD's" she typed, and a couple of the boys chuckled. "I'm hurt Mime-chan, do you really think I sleep around that much?" Laito asked Anna. "No I don't...I think you sleep around even more then that!" Suri's voice came through the divice, and Anna kept on her pocker face while most of the boy's burst out laughing, Yuma patted her on the head while snickering and saying "she has you pegged, Laito".

After everyone clamed down Kou was up "Kou...have you ever slept with a crazy fan girl just to get her to go away?" Yuma asked while he sat beside Anna and started to play with her hair...she looked at him with a face that said, what the fuck are you doing? but Yuma just shrugged and continued to play with it. "Yes I have.. DON'T JUDGE ME I WAS DESPERATE...SHE WAS A FIRST RATE STOCKER!" Kou yelled the last part. This earned a few chuckles.

Next up was Laito "I don't even know why you picked truth we already know that you are a grade A man whore...and will you quit touching my hair!" Anna typed that last part ment for Yuma who was at the time braiding her hair, he simply shook his head and continued to play with the soft locks of blue that ran through his fingers. Anna sighed not really feeling up to fighting with Yuma. "Laito...What do you do in secret in the basement every other week?" Riji asked (note that they are not allowed to lie). Laito's eyes went wide and he blushed, he actually blushed. "I...IgodownandlockmyselfinaroomandrightinmydiaryabouthowinsecutreIfeelaboutmyselfanssomethimesIwilldressupanaskirtandputonlipsticktomakemyselffeelpretty."

Laito said it so fast but they caught every word of it...Silence and then everyone busrt out laughing, even Anna and everyone was shocked to see the normally strighy faced girl had a brilliant smile and was laughing whole heartedly.

After a couple of failed attempts to stop laughing, the group had finally settled down, and Laito looked like he was ready to kill Riji for asking the question.

Then it was Azusa's turn. "Azusa...who do think of your brothers is the most likely to end up witha boyfriend?" Anna types

Azusa ponders the question for a while before..." Ayato ...because he is always going on about...how flat chested Yui is ...and I think...he actually likes it that way"

Ayato growls at Azusa, but he just ignores him and is waiting to move on.

Now the final truth

"Anna.." she looks to Shu "are you still a virgin?" she didn't miss how the boys eyes lite up. Anna's eyes narrowed as she typed "that depends.." "on what?" Yuma asks finally letting go of her hair to turn and look at her face. "It depends on what answer keeps me that way" she types "good answer" Ruki says.

Now time for the Dares!

Shu and Rjij's dare

"I dare you to make out with Riji for ten seconds (Yaoi!)" Riji looks at Ayato shaking in rage and chrages at him but before he beat the shit out of him Shu is in front of him, pressing his lips into his. Riji's eyes are wide in shock, and tries to pull away but Shu pulls him close and forces his tongue into his mouth. Yui covers her eyes, and Anna is staring open mouthed.

10 seconds later...

Anna's face is as red as a tomato, and she has a nose bleed. Shu disconnects his mouth frm Rjij's and there is a string of seliva connecting their lips. Anna though she was going to die from lack and blood (death by nose bleed) which she thought was a good way to go. "I hope that counted for my dare as well" Riji said wipping his mouth on a handkerchief, "I don't think it does.." Laito said "but I think you should get an easy one after that...how about...you lick the blood of Anna's face?" Laito said gesturing to Anna's bloody nose. "I second that" Ruki says, "third it" Kou shouts, everyone of the boy agreed, and Anna tried her best not to care but her nose bleed only got worse. Riji slowly walked over to Anna and bent down till their faces were level, then tilting her chin up he started to lick up the blood. Riji would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, seeing Anna so frazzled was priceless, not to mention her blood was even better than Yui's.

Once he had finished Anna noticed that Yuma and Kou had nose bleeds now **SUCH PERVERTS!** she thought, regaining her composure.

Ayato's Dare

"I dare you to go skinny dip in the lake" Riji spoke before anyone else coud have a chance, "ARE YOU INSANE? IT'S WINTER AND YOU WANT ME TO **SKINNY DIP!" **"It's pay back for make me have to have physical contact with that good for nothing" Riji said jerking his thumb at Shu.

10 MINUTES LATER...

Everyone was standing out side , Anna had a video camera in hand ready to record what she could use for black mail later...

"Do I really have to do this?" Ayato asked gripping his coat "if I had to kiss Riji then you have to do this" Shu stated. Ayato slowly to off his jacket and Anna started recording...Trying her best not to nose bleed. Ayato poked his foot in the water and shivered "it's cold" he whinned. While his back was turn Anna handed the camera to Ruki, he raised an eyebrow in question, but Anna held a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. She got up behind Ayato how was whining not knowing she was there and with one shove...

**SPLASH! **

She pushed Ayato in...

The boys burst out lauging even Yui was enjoying Ayato's torment.

His lips were blue and teeth were chattering "That is for yesterday" she typed and stuck out her tongue.

...Back in the Mansion

Yui had wrapped a freezing Ayato in eight layers of blackets but Ayato gabbed Yui and held her close...using her as a human heater.

Subaru's Dare

"Subaru...I dare you to ...I don't know what to say... any ideas?" Kou asks, Anna scoffs at this, "o.. I sorry did you have an idea..." Kou asks. "It's Subaru...just make him kiss Yui and be done with it.." she typed "w-what? W-w-why m-me?" Yui exclaimed. "Simple it would make him all blushy and shit and I want to see that" Anna typed "hmm. ...In that case I dare you to kiss Anna" Kou says with a devilish look on his face... He was trying to make Anna all frightened like Yui... unfortionatlly for him it didn't work. Anna sighed and got up walking over to Subaru and before he could even react she grabbed his collar pulling him down, his lips crashing into her's... Kou stood there star struck as did most of the others inclueding Subaru himself...but soon he rapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, her arms went around his neck...Moments later they broke away needing air... Anna walked back to her seat as if nothing happend while Subaru's head was spinning, _hell_ _she was a good kisser_, he thought. Anna picked up her Ipod "I knew what you were trying to do Kou but that type of shit doesn't work on me" she typed.

Kanato's Dare

"I dare you to hand Teddy over to me for the rest of the game" Anna typed, Kanato looked like she just asked him to kill himself. With watery eyes he handed over the bear to her, and she palced him in her lap...

Ruki's Dare

"I dare you to wear your under wear on your head for the rest of the game" Yuma said smirking, but Anna held up her hand and typed "I think we can do better...make that Laito's under wear.." she said with and evil smile. Ruki's face twisted in disgust "NO WAY...I WILL GET A DISEASE IF I WEAR THEM" he shouted, losing his cool...Yuma smiled at his older brother before dragging him out into the hall with Laito following close behind...

2 MINUTES LATER...

Yuma, Ruki and Laito came back in and on top of Ruki's head was a pair of green leopard print boxers...the room fell into laughter for what felt like the millionth time that day. "These smell disgusting" he commented, making Anna giggle...it was pretty much the cutest sound ever.

Lastly Yuma's Dare

" Go and get you most prized vegetable from your graden and come back." Kanato said, his face showing a evil intent. Yuma came back with a giant pumpkin ( I don't care if they are not in season, but that is what I am using), "place it on the table" Kanato said gesturing to it. As soon as Yuma did Kanato walked over to it "now...This is what I think about your stupid VEGETABLES!" he roared before smashing the pumpkin. "That wasn't really a dare but ok..." Anna typed. Yuma was devastated, but Kanato was enraged "HAND OVER TEDDY!" Anna did just that.

The game was over...

That night...

Yui put Ayato to bed, and he continued to cling to her like a pillow the whole night. Shu went to bed and dreamed of him and Riji...needles to say he woke up screaming. Riji spent the rest of the night disinfecting his mouth. Kanato clung to Teddy like never before. Laito wrote in his diary. Ruki washed his hair countless times. Kou regretted slepping with that fan girl. Azusa stared up at the stars. Subaru slept peacefully that night dreaming of Anna's soft lips. Anna helped a grieving Yuma get into bed and then cheered him up with the footage of Ayato.

**SO THAT IS ALL I HAVE FOR NOW HOPE YOU LIKED IT ...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
